Megaman The Return of Dark Star:Crystals,Love,War
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: Book 2 in the Love Pain and Sorrow series. It is a crossover of Final Fantasy XII. As war engulfs the world again during a Christmas party with Megaman, and his girlfreind Roll, the world is suddenlly thrown into something never before seen...
1. CHAPTER 1: Christmas in DenTech

The streets bustled with shoppers. The city was filled with banners and ribbon. Happy faces filled the streets. People sang along the road, singing tunes of joy and friendship. Each store in the city was decked with ribbon, glass balls, paintings, and fake snow.

It was Christmas in Den-Tech. Each Christmas the streets were filled with shoppers, children and adult alike. Everyone wanted to get the best gifts for the Christmas day. On a large clock in the main plaza it read, two days six hours and thirty-nine minutes till Christmas.

Hundreds of people walked these busy streets. But this story is not about them, on no. This story is about a small group of children and their Navis. And the difference they make in yours, their own, and everyone lives.

This group of merry children live in the town of ACDC. They are Lan Hikari, Megaman EXE, Maylu Sakurai, Roll EXE, Chaud Blaze, Dex Oyama, Yai Ayanokoji, Gutsman EXE, Glyde EXE, and Protoman EXE.

This group is important because they are the friends and family of one of the world's greatest heroes, Megaman EXE. Even these people themselves are heroes. Without them the world would have been dominated by the WWW, Neo WWW, Gospel, and most recently the Dark Star.

One year prior to now an organization named Dark Star, controlled by a evil version of Megaman, tried to dominate the world. They planned to use their power to find the Serpent Wing to create a virus to kill humans and Navis. This was called the Blue Shadow.

However the leader of Dark Star failed in his attempt. He and his operatives were defeated by Megaman and his friends. One the final battle on board the ship '_Eden_' Megaman fought his double and the Blue Shadow. To save himself and his friends he trapped himself and the virus in a barrier and killed himself. This event was a devastating blow for the entire world, especially to Roll.

Megaman and Roll had been friends for years but most recently they began to fall in love. On the deck of '_Eden'_ in Megaman's final hours he expressed his feeling about Roll.

Many thought Megaman to have died in the crash of the '_Eden'_. Instead Doctor Hikari, Lan's father and creator of the Net Navis. Used data he had from Megaman's programming to raise him from the dead.

Megaman returned home a hero once again and has spent every moment with his friends and his new girlfriend Roll. We now jump back to our present year. It is soon to be Christmas and everyone is happy.

As everyone is preparing for one of the biggest celebrations of the year Megaman and Lan are in town looking for gifts for their girlfriends. Megaman is looking for something for Roll, while Lan is looking for something for Maylu.

During the battle before now doctor Hikari invented a way for Navis to walk amoung the humans. This invention was distributed all around the world. PET's were a thing of the past. Now Navi's used real weapons, but many preferred to use their busters, swords, axes, lances, and bows.

Lan and Megaman were walking around a flower shop. They needed a present fast but neither of the boys knew what to buy a girl for Christmas. So far they had checked game shops, flowers, and clothes. Then it hit Megaman like a ton of bricks.

Megaman, being in the real world now, wore a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers with a red stripe. He looked to his friend Lan, who as always wore a orange vest with black shorts and a blue headband.

"Hey Lan, I know what to get Roll." Megaman said as they made their third round of the shop.

"What?" asked Lan, as he was completely board.

"I'm going to go to the jewelry store and buy her a necklace." He said proudly.

Lan chuckled, it was a good idea but there was one problem, "Just one thing Megaman, how are you going to find enough money to pay for the jewelry?"

Megaman's expression went from proud to sulking, "Oh….I forgot about that part…" he said embarrassed. Megaman went back to thinking, _I really want to buy her a necklace but I know I would never have the money…_ he thought.

An hour later Lan gave up on the search and went home. Megaman stayed behind, he was determined to find the perfect gift. Megaman entered a jewel store. The store was small, almost hidden by all the other buildings, inside it was bright and colorful. Hundreds of rings, broaches, necklaces, earrings, and other jewelry sat in large glass cases waiting to be bought.

"Helo-oooo" Megaman said to the empty store.

There was a loud crash from the back and a woman apperead. She was a elderly woman, about eighty. She had short silver hair in a bun on her head. She wore a long white gown with pink flowers on it and smilled happily at the teen standing in her doorway.

"Well hello young man, what can I do for you?" she asked in a sweet voice that Megaman noticed all old people had.

"Well ma'am I'm looking for something for my girlfriend but…"

"But you can't figure out what she wants?" said the woman cutting him off.

Megaman nodded and saw the woman smile.

"Well Megaman I think I might have just the thing for you." She said smlining wider.

The woman walked to a back room and, after a while, reapperad with a pink pearl necklace. In the enter on the necklace was a gold plate. The woman handed it to Megaman so he could examin it.

"What do you think?" the woman asked after a while.

"It's beautiful, how much is it?" Megaman asked, taken back by the beauty that the shining light made it look.

"It's twenty thousand zennys." The woman said duly, apparently she didn't like saying the price. Who would, it was beautiful jewelry but not worth what the cost was.

"Oh…." Said Megaman sadly, he didn't have anywhere near that amount.

The woman noticed this and spoke as Megaman layed the jewels onto the counter, "Tell you what Megaman, if you do me a favor I'll give you the necklace for free. What do ya say?"

Megaman brightened up, "Of course. What would you like me to do?"

"Oh it's quite simple. This morning my cat, Frisky, ran away. I saw him run off into town somewhere. If you could, please look for him. IF you find him bring him here and I'll give you the necklace."

"Ok. So what does Frisky look like?"

"Well, he's brown with white stripes, he has a limp in his left back leg, and a black spot on his right eye. He loves the sound of water and the smell of fish, if that helps."

"Thanks I'll go looking for it, Mrs…."

"Oh, sorry my names Mrs. Taram, but you can call me Flora."

Megaman smilled as he headed for the door, "Ok Flora, I'll be back soon with your cat."

"Thank you." She said as he ran off looking for the cat.


	2. CHAPTER 2: A Present for My Love

Megaman ran through the streets of Den-Tech city looking for Flora's cat. As he ran many people smiled and waved at him. Most heroes like Megaman and his friends would be swarmed by people wanting to meet them, however the people of Den-Tech never acted this way. It was a relive, of course there was the occasional "Hooray for Megaman" or "Long live our heroes" but nothing to major.

Den-Tech was a large city, lots of people owned cats and there were lots of strays, so it was hard to find just one cat out of all of them. Megaman decided that he would check the dock first. He saw many cats, but none of them were Frisky. So Megaman changed course and went to the fish market. A long chain of fish mongers sat along one of the streets. Megaman asked around to see if they had seen the cat. One man did, he said that the cat sped off toward the Back Towns.

The Back Town was a large dark alley like area. Criminals, gangs, and street punks alike ran around their owning the place. Megaman, brave as always, walked into the center of the Back Town square. Hundreds of glaring eyes focused on him, lots of people here wanted him dead.

One gang of children saw him and ran as fast as they could. Everyone there hated Megaman but they knew one thing, don't mess with him. They all knew that if you made Megaman mad you would be lucky if you came back with a broken bone.

So as he walked on through the gangs walked around him and hung to the walls. Megaman centered himself in the square.

"Have any of you seen a brown cat, with white stripes, walking with a limp, and a black patch on his eye?" he asked the street kids.

Everyone of them stopped talking and starred at the blue navi. One man from a large group approached him.

The man was tall, about six foot: he wore a black T-shirt with ripped sleeves. His pants were WAY to big for him, so he walked bow-legged.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man in a deep voice

"I am here to find the cat. Have you seen it?"

"Why should I help you? It's because of you that many of us ain't got no jobs. You been working so hard to stop those gangs that them cops been cracking down on us." Said the man, clearly grammar was not his favorite subject.

"Well, that's your own fault. All of you are smart kids, you just chose to join bad people. Then when everyone hated them they hated you. You could all be good kids again but you chose not to."

All the kids were listening now. The man spit to the ground, however he missed and spit on Megaman's shoes. Clearly the man was mad now.

"Look, all I want is the cat. Once I get the cat I leave and you all go back to your business."

"Why you want that cat so bad?" the man asked

"Well…..i need it for something." He said, it would be embarrassing if they knew why he wanted the cat.

"What kinda somethin?

"I just need the cat, have you seen it?"

The man studied Megaman's face for a long time before stepping to the side. A teen walked up holding the cat, it wasn't hurt. In fact it looked happy.

"Here we been keepin it here, we knew it would be safer here than in the street." Said the man.

Megaman took the cat and smiled at the man, "Thanks." He said

The man grinned slightly, "Now get outa here for I beat you out."

As Megaman ran off he could have swore that the man said "Take good care of 'em."

Megaman walked into the store. Flora smiled as the navi entered the room holding her cat.

"MEGAMAN! Your back, and you brought Frisky! Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing, it was hard to find him."

"Where was he?"

"Back Town…"

"WHAT! Those kids didn't hurt him did they?"

"Oh-no they were good to him. They didn't lay one figure on the little guy. In fact I think they liked him."

"Oh, well thanks goodness for you Megaman. Please take these as I promised. Thank you so much!"

So Megaman left the kind woman's shop with his head held high and his gift for Roll wrapped in a box under his arm. This was definitely worth it; the look on her face when she opened the box would be priceless.

Megaman entered the house and Dr. Hikari, Mrs. Hikari, and Lan were all sitting at the table talking. When Megaman entered everyone looked at him.

"Well, did you find your gift?" asked Lan

"Yep. And it's a great one too."

"So what did you get her?" asked Mr. Hikari

"I got her a really nice necklace. I hope she likes it, it took forever to get it."

"Oh, well I'm sure she will like it." Said Mrs. Hikari

"Although, she would have liked anything you got her Megaman." Said Lan

"Yeah I guess, but I want to get the best for her." Said Megaman blushing, it was suposteed to be a thought not a sentence.

Mrs and Mr Hikari both giggled as Lan almost spewed his drink. Megaman walked up the stairs to Lan's room.

Megaman and Lan were now sharing a room, Lan slept on his bed while Megaman slept on another bed next to the wall. The two boys had to learn to share the space of the small crapped space. Megaman used the east side of the room for his stuff and Lan used the west.

Megaman opened the door and called down to the others, "I'm going to bed, I'm beat."

"Ok. Good night Megaman." Said Mrs. Hikari

"Sleep well." Said the doctor

"See you tomorrow." Said Lan.

And so the young Navi climbed in under the covers of his bed and quickly fell asleep. He dreamed happy thoughts of the day behind him. _Roll is gona love it._ He thought in his dream.

And he was right.


	3. CHAPTER 3: The return of Dark Star

Meanwhile outside Den-Tech city in a secret Laboratory. Two men stood in a large round room their gaze fixed to a Navi standing before them.

"So, how are things going now?" the Navi asked

"Well sir, things are moving along nicely. The next batch of viruses shall be ready by the morning."

"Excellent. And how is our little project progressing?"

"Ah, yes, well…. Sir we have hit a bump in the road."

"What's wrong?" asked the Navi his expression grim

"Well, we tried to separate you from the Blue Shadow but it has bonded to your structure. The only way to separate you is to kill you and release the virus."

"Damn! I hoped it would work. Ah well, I guess we shall resort to plane two. Attack the seven kingdoms and take the crystals by force."

"Sir what are the kingdoms again?" asked the second man

"Well, they are the North America, Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, Australia, and Antarctica. Each one of these countries are built on the remains of an ancient kingdom that once spread across the entire world. The kingdom of Altaria. Altaria was controlled by one king, Emperor Farado. However one day the people of Altaria turned on Farado and attacked him. Once he was defeated the people split the world into seven kingdoms. Feliray, Crescilla, Kangalm, Galdu, Wadito, Balaret, and Polyluminos. Each land was ruled by one king. The kings were all peaceful except for the king of Feliray, the son of Farado, Count Farado II."

"He used his powers to create a military country to destroy all the others. However seven wise sages used their powers to stop him. They created seven crystals of the elements to stop him. He was killed and his magic stripped from him. This magic was sealed away and held by the crystals. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Dark, Time. The seven elements that control our world."

"So how does this help us?" asked the man

"SILENCE! Now as I was saying, Each of the contents of our world hold a crystal, Earth in Australia, Water in Antarctica, Fire in Asia, Wind in South America, Light in Europe, Dark in Africa, and Time in North America. If we go to each of these crystals and drain the power from them, we shall have the most powerful elements of the world at our hands. We can control the elements! But we can also release the magic of Count Feliray and rule the world covered in darkness!"

"That's an excellent plan sir, but won't Megaman defeat us like last time?"

"No. he will not be able to stop me. He might have been able to before but now I am stronger, faster, wiser, he will never stop me! HAHAHAHA!"

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile back in ACDC town it is Christmas day. Everyone, as every year, were at Lan and Megaman's house for the Christmas party. Lan and his parents threw the party every year. The living room was decked in Christmas décor and under the tree sat everyone's presents.

Megaman was excited and nervous, _I hope Roll likes my gift._

Lan and Maylu sat at the table watching as everyone ran around happily. It was another great Christmas just as every year.

"Ok everyone it's time to open presents." Said Lan's mom.

Chaud got a new shirt and a skateboard, his new hobby. Dex got a book that read "Math for Dummies". Maylu got a dress. Lan got some new skates. Megaman got a sword, his new hobby was sword fighting. Gutsman got a hat. Protoman got new sunglasses. And finally it was time for Roll to open her gift.

Megaman handed the box to Roll and smiled, "This is from me. I hope you like it…"

Roll carefully opened the gift. Everyone watched as she lifted a black case from the box that read "To Roll, From Megaman, I will always love you."

Roll slowly opened the box. Tears formed in her eyes and she thrust herself at Megaman hugging him tightly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" she cried in joy. Megaman smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone Ohh-ed as they saw the pink pearl necklace sitting in a black case with a gold plate. Engraved on the plate were these words;

To Roll, the love of my life. May we be together forever in our hearts and spirit. Love Megaman.

Once Roll stopped crying me sat Roll down and walked behind her. He raised the necklace from its case and wrapped it around Rolls neck. He fastened the clip on the necklace and Roll turned to look at him. Lan's mom walked up with a mirror and held it up so Roll could see herself. Roll teared up and looked and Megaman.

"I love it! Thank you Mega."

"No problem Roll. Merry Christmas."

Roll held onto Megaman tightly, "Merry Christmas Mega."

The party lasted a few more hours but toward the end of it everyone was frightened by a loud crash outside. Everyone ran out and saw a airship flying through, hundreds of little ships flew from it's hanger and shot at the city below.

"OH my god! Megaman look!" cried Roll pointing to a symbol on the side of the ship.

It was the symbol of the organization that Megaman had fought before. The one that killed him.

Dark Star was back and more powerful than ever before.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Seven Crystals of Altaria

We now cut to the bridge of the '_Aasterinian'_. One of the ships that Dark Star held.

Upon the bridge stood a man in armor and a Navi in black armor. Running around the ship were the crew, also dressed in armor. Each suit held the insignia of Dark Star.

"So what shall we do next Fayoda?" asked the man.

"We still need to find Megaman. Once we find him and bring him and his friends to master Omega we can discuss what other things to destroy, Jahall."

A man in a black and gold suit of armor ran to Jahall. "Captain Jahall we have sighted Megaman. Permission to descended?"

"Yes." Said the captain.

The ship began it's descent onto the ground of ACDC town.

"So are we ready to fight?" asked Fayoda

"Yes…" said Jahall

The two walked off the bridge into the elevator and out of the hanger onto the grass of ACDC town.

---------------------------------

Megaman grabbed his new sword and watched as two objects walked toward him. A man and a Navi.

The two stopped and drew weapons. A gun for the man and a lance for the Navi.

"Who are you?" asked Megaman as his Navi friends stood beside him, each holding a weapon.

"I am Captain Jahall of the Altaria Air Force, Captain of the First Fleet of Shadows. This is my Navi Fayoda."

"Ok. So what are you doing here… and what is Altaria?"

"Altaria is this land. The kingdom of the magic of the seven crystals. I am here to take you to Megaman Omega."

"WHAT! HE's alive!?"

"Yes his majesty is very much alive. See for yourself he came in person."

A ship landed nearby and guards came running from it. They surrounded the group and the door to the ship opened and Omega stepped out. He walked toward the group and bowed.

"It is so nice to see you all again." He said darkly

"I wish I could say the same thing…" said Megaman.

"Captain, take them to the _'Aasterinian'_ I will deal with them once we find the crystal of Fire."

"As you wish my lord." Said the captain.

Megaman and his friends were herded onto a ship and flown to the '_Aasterinian'_.

On the deck they saw a man in a long white and red coat. He ordered the people around as if he was captain.

"Take off once the Master is clear!" he ordered.

The captain cleared his throat and the man stepped back. "Ah captain, I'm afraid that Master has put me in charge for the time being, sit back and relax. This shall be fun…"

"Doctor don't do anything rash."

"Me? Never." Said the doctor sarcastically

Megaman watched as the ship began to move. Soon they were flying, Roll was cuddling to him. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"Don't be scared Roll, I'm here." He said as the doctor began to walk toward him.

"So these are the ones who beat Omega?" he asked the captain

"Yes."

The doctor chuckled, "I expected them to be… older."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Said Megaman as the doctor turned away

Lan looked at the captain, "So what's going on here anyway?"

"Ah yes, well Omega is trying to find the Seven Crystals of Old Altaria. Once we posses those we can control all the elements and the world will be ours. Of course you're here to watch as he destroys the world, and you can do nothing to hurt him." Said the captain, confident that the group can't defeat him master.

"What are the Seven Crystals of Altaria?" Megaman asked

The doctor spoke, "Long ago the world was one large kingdom, Altaria. The king of Altaria controlled the world with the seven elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, Dark, and Time. When his kingdom was split and he was killed the seven crystals were placed all throughout the new kingdoms, Feliray, Crescilla, Kangalm, Galdu, Wadito, Balaret, and Polyluminos. These kingdoms are now the seven continents of the world. We are going to take the crystals from each continent and then use them to dominate the entire world!" the doctor laughed manically, it seemed he had a slight problem with his mind.

"So what does capturing us accomplish?" asked Chaud

"Simple, with you here you cannot interfere." Said the captain

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure this will work?" asked a man

"No, but we need to at least try and find the crystal." Said another man

"Would you two quit talking and just help me move this grate! If we're going to save them we need to hurry before the Doctor finds us." Said a girl firmly

"Fine just don't yell at me if I do it wrong." Said the second man

The grate on the air duct moved and the three moved through hastily toward the bridge. They reached another grate and listened.

"So what does capturing us accomplish?" asked a boy

"Simple, with you here you cannot interfere." Said the Judge

The girl looked at her companions and said, "It's Judge Jahall, he and the Doctor are here."

"This should be fun." Said one of the men

"Yes it shall." said the other as he kicked the grate down and fell through.

The doctor turned and looked at the group, "Well,well,well, what do we have here? Three little staloways on my ship? I shall not have it! Captain Jahall, you know what to do."

"Yes sir, by the order of the Altaria king I, Judge Jahall, captain of this fleet are to place you under arrest!"

The man that fell down to the floor first laughed, "Well than I sugest you stop talking about it and do it!"


	5. CHAPTER 5: Fantasy to the Rescue

The two men drew swords as the woman drew a gun. They attacked the crew and the Judge. The doctor slipped quietly out of the room. Megaman and his friends stood and fired at the crew. Swords clashed, guns fired, and screams were heard as one by one the guards fell.

One of the guards ran to the control panel and selected one red button from the large list of buttons. As he pressed it a red light filled the ship and an alarm was heard. Soon after a blade impaled the man, belonging to Protoman.

Megaman ran to the controls and turned off the button. He and the others gathered in the center of the room to speak with their new arrivals.

"So who are you people?" asked Megaman.

"Sorry, my name is Alex," started the girl, "These are my friends Vann and Balthier."

Alex wore a long pink dress with white frills, one thing that one carrying a gun would seldom be seen in. Vann wore a white shirt and pants, with a blue crystal like vest. At his waist was a gun, on his back was a long sword. Balthier wore white clothes with a brown vest like shirt. He carried a sword and gun as well.

Roll approached the group, "So why did you save us? How did you get here?"

Balthier answered, "Very simple questions, please allow me to answer, we saved you because otherwise you would be dead, we got here by hiding in a cargo box, which by the way I will never do again. It's very unfit for someone who plays the "Leading Man," such as myself."

When Balthier called himself the leading man Alex rolled her eyes, "Here we go again." She said laughing.

Vann spoke up, "We came here because we need your help."

"What sort of help is that?" asked Chaud

"As you know Omega is trying to find the Crystals of Old Altaria. We can't let him do that. If he finds them all he can destroy all the worlds, including yours and ours. We came from Ivalice to help when he suddenly appeared and attacked us. Ivalice is the land that we hail from."

"So you came from another world to help us?" asked Lan

"Yes, and with good reason. The crystals are powerful objects the one who holds just one of these stones has the power to control an entire country. If he finds all seven…"Vann said

"Then we will die in a blast of Hellfire and shadows." Finished Balthier

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Megaman

"First of all we need three things, a ship, a crew, and a heading. This can be the ship, you can be the crew, as for the heading we need to find and follow Omega. However we aren't strong enough to fight him and his fleets. I suggest we go and find a crystal before he does." Said Balthier as he began to punch in commands for the ship.

"So what do we do to man the ship?" asked Maylu.

"Well first of all you can start by telling us your names, then we can get to what you should do. This ship is old and she's gonna need a lot of work If we are to take on the Altarian fleets." Said Alex

----------------------------------------

A large bay door opened and a small ship landed into a larger ship. The hatch of the ship opened and the doctor emerged. He marched with a group of guards to the bridge of the air ship.

The bridge was filled with people and guards. On a large monitor was a map of the world, they were currently over the city of Tokyo Minor, a portion of the old city of Tokyo.

"So Omega what is happening, I just got launched from the _Aasterinian _and I must say the ride was not comfortable." Said the doctor

"Sorry doctor, but we needed you here fast. Where is Judge Jahall and his Navi?" asked Omega

"I'm afraid they were killed in the fight. It seems that Balthier and Vann have followed us. I told you they would; they followed me forever before I lost them."

"Yes well up until about five minutes ago they thought you were dead Dr. Cid."

"Well they shall soon see that I am indeed living."

------------------------------------------

"So what exactly are we supposed to do to stop Omega?" asked Dex

"Simple, we find the crystals, take them, and use them to destroy Omega before he destroys the world."

"Sounds easy enough and I thought that saving the world again would be hard. Nothing like a good timed battle to get you back in fighting spirit." Said Balthier

Roll and Megaman sat in a room filled with monitors. On one of the monitors they saw a small ship flying their way. Megaman grabbed a communicator, "Balthier we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The bad kind."

"How bad?"

"It looks like just one ship but…"

"But there's probably more." Finished Roll

Outside the ship a small armada of fighters surrounded the ship. Each one was ready to fire at the new enemy ship that once belonged to them.

The ships circled our heroes awaiting the order to fire. In the back of the fleet, flying right above our heroes, was the _Valtome._ A powerful ship, the strongest Dark Star owned, headed by Dr. Cid and Megaman Omega.

"Balthier I think we are outnumbered." Said Megaman

"Nope. We've taken on larger armies than this with ease. This will be fun." Said Vann

"The question is not can we beat them, it's how fast." Said Alex

"Why do ya say that?" asked Balthier

"Because the _Valtome_ is right on top of us."

Balthier sighed, "Damn."

------------------------------------

"Are you sure they can't run away?" asked the doctor

"Of course, since when do you question me?" said Omega

"Well, I trust Farado, I don't trust you. There's a difference, the Count is better than you."

"Grrrr! Fire at that ship NOW!" ordered Omega

------------------------------------------

The small fighters circled the ship and began to fire.

"DAMN!" cried Balthier as the ship shook from the impact.

Megaman ran over to Roll. Roll gripped Megaman into a hug and held him tightly. Lan and Maylu stood and watched as Balthier tried to steer the ship out of the barrage of gunfire. Alex, Vann, and Chaud all ran about pressing keys to keep the ship afloat.

"This is going to by bumpy. Hold onto something!" said Balthier as he saw two large ships closing in on him. He was to steer right between them.

Alex grabbed the computer board. Roll gripped Megaman tighter, Lan hugged onto Maylu, Chaud and Protoman grabbed the wall and Vann strapped himself into a chair. This was going to be hard!

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another ship flying a mile back from the _Valtome_, a group of people watched the fight.

"Sir they need help!" said a guard

"I know, turn the ship around. Dispatch all fighters! Objective: Defend that ship!" said a man in a long robe.

The guards all ran about as fighters emerged from the bay and flew toward the fight.

"If only they reach them in time…" said the man.

--------------------------------------------

A small gold ship shot past Balthier. Balthier stopped moving the ship and everyone saw a small group of gold ships firing at the red ones that belonged to Dark Star.

"Who is that?" asked Megaman and Lan at the same time.

Balthier smilled, "A friend…"


	6. CHAPTER 6:Saved, Explanations, Orders

"Sir a small fleet of ships have engaged our own." Said a guard

"WHAT!" cried Omega

Cid chuckled, "Well it seems that our little band of fools have some back up. Shall we go now; I would hate to be placed in those, no doubt, appalling shackles that the Rebellion uses."

"I thought they were all dead." Said Omega angry

"You thought I was dead too remember…" said the doctor

-----------------------------------------------

One by one Dark Star's ships were shot down by the little gold ships. Balthier opened the bay doors on the ship and the gold ships landed inside.

"So who exactly are they?" asked Megaman

"_They_ to who you refer are old friends of ours; back when we freed Ivalice from the kingdom of Arcadia they helped us." Said Vann

"Or better yet we helped them." Said Balthier as he walked to the door to the hanger bay. "If we hadn't have destroyed the _Bahamut_ they we would probably all be dead, well except me…"

"Why not you?" asked Roll

"Because, my dear, the leading man never dies, he only takes a short leave."

Down in the hanger bay were the small golden ships, with them stood a man, two girls, and a small fury looking creature with a pom-pom on his head.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Captain Basch, Princess Ashe, Fran, and our little moogle friend Montiblac."

Basch wore a suit of armor with a large sword at his back. Fran wore a black leather like sort of clothing that didn't cover a lot of her body. Ashe wore a cut of dress like robe. The moogle just wore a long robe of dark green.

"These are the people I was telling you about your majesty, the ones that defeated Omega and Nocturnes." Said Basch

"Excellent, we need to talk." Said Ashe in a firm voice, clearly bad news was ahead.

----------------------------------

"Sir the fleet was destroyed…" said the captain.

"….i know….. get us to the Temple of Flame NOW! If they board us now were done for. Rejoin the Felirayian fleets now."

"Yes sir, rejoining the Felirayian fleets."

"So, it seems that we are now playing a cat-and mouse game. They ran, we followed, and now we…" the doctor was cut off.

"I DO NOT RUN! I only re-strategize…"

"Very well… call it what you will, we cannot defeat them. I couldn't and neither could Vayne."

"You may not have…but Farado can…"

"You put a lot of faith in him… are you sure he's that strong?"

"….no….I'm not…….."

"Ah…"

--------------------------------------------------

"So what's the bad news?" asked Vann.

"Two things actually, good and bad." Said Ashe

"So which shall we hear first?" asked Megaman

"Ok. In our world where the crystals are everywhere, Dr. Cidolfus, Balthier's father, tried to use the crystals power."

"So what happened?" asked Chaud

"He went insane and tried to destroy the world using the crystals to control the world…"

"Oh…"

"So if Omega get's the crystals he could destroy the world?" asked Maylu

"Yes…"

"So, that was the bad news?" asked Vann

"No…that was the good news. The bad news is that if he gets the crystals he could destroy this world, our world, and resurrect an ancient monster."

"What sort of monster exactly?" asked Balthier. "I have had my fill of traps, monsters and curses."

"The bad kind. A emperor that once used the crystals to control time and space. Count Gramolda Ivalice Farado. The land of Ivalice was named after him."

"Well looks like we do have a problem. So how do we stop it?" asked Roll

"We find the crystals and save them from Omega, and Dr. Cid."

"I just wonder… how is he alive. I know he was dead… how did he come back?" thought Vann aloud

"Knowing him it wasn't anything normal." Said Balthier _This time I'm going to save him…_ he thought as he sat into the chair to steer the ship. "I say we find the farthest crystals from here, I doubt they would have reached it yet. So where to?"

"I heard that there is a crystal in … Australia I believe … the crystal of Earth." Said Basch

"Well then, shall we go."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a castle somewhere in the continent of Europe a man sat upon a throne looking at his guards. He wore a crown, symbolizing royalty, many jewels and his clothes were rich fabrics that seemed to reflect the light around him. Light seemed to glow from the man.

"So the Warriors of Light have come to Earth… why?" asked the man to a guard wearing golden armor

"We believe that they came in pursuit of Dr. Cidolfus, who as you know is trying to use the crystals of Ivalice to gain an advantage for the Empire of Arcadia. We think he has come here to find the seven crystals of Altaria, the crystals that created Ivalice and the seven magicks."

"So the Warriors of Light have come to save a dying world from its last meal… clever… I suppose they have new friends?"

"Yes sir, Megaman and his group have allied themselves with the Warriors and are en-route to the continent of Australia to find the Crystal of the Life of Earth." Asked a second guard, one wearing silver

"Excellent, intercept them. They are to take the crystal and report here. If they are to stop the Four Shadows of Chaos and the Dark Star they will need the power of Past, Present, Future, Earth, and Ivalice."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors of the Dark Star headquarters opened and Megaman Omega, Dr. Cid, and a Judge walked into the room, a large round room with the north hall flat. Upon the wall hung a picture, from witin this picture sat a man. He wore a long white robe with red trim. Next to him sat a man in a blue robe with a yellow hat.

The man in white spoke, "So the Warriors of Light have left Ivalice and came to Earth to find the seven crystals…. clever…."

"Clever yet stupid, they know nothing of this world, we will destroy them with power from Magicks and Guns…" said the man in blue

"Dr. Cid, I used Giruvegan to bring you back for this job. Do not fail me. Destroy Megaman and the people of Earth. In return we shall give you back your memories of the past and the power of Nethicite." Said a man hiding behind the first two

"Do not worry I shall, with hast, bring the _new_ and old Warriors of Light the judgment they deserve." Said the doctor

"Good. Judge Uralhan you shall captain the _new_ Bahamut. Bring me the crystals before the Warriors of Light find them!" ordered the hidden voice.

"Yes sire."


	7. CHAPTER 7: Death by Crashing

The ship neared the edge of the continent. Balthier and Alex were board out of their minds after the long flight. As everyone looked out the windows ahead they saw the continent where the crystal of Earth was said to be.

_I wonder_, thought Megaman, _have the crystals always been here or did they appear with Cid came here?_ Megaman thought on this for awhile until he finally said it out loud. Everyone turned to him, "Well?" asked Megaman.

"Dr. Cid always wanted the crystals in our world. He was trying to make a machine to track them down. We killed him and then after the war someone activated his machine. Once they did we all ended up here…" said Balthier

"Maybe it was the machine bringing us to the crystals." Said Vann

"Or maybe he found a way to enter other worlds." Said Lan

"Possibly… but still we need the crystals to stop him." Said Alex

They flew on in silence until Balthier picked up something on the scanner. "Hey we have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Chaud

"It seems that Omega knows we are here."

"Why do you say that?" asked Maylu

"Probably because we have an entire fleet behind us."

----------------------------------------------

Judge Uralhan stood on the deck of the _Bahamut II_. All around him his guards ran about keeping the ship afloat in the air. A large monitor before him showed a picture of our hero's ship. Uralhan chuckled as his fleet sped up to the ship.

_I can't believe they actually thought we would let them run away and find a crystal._ He thought smiling

"Sir we have the ship in our cannon's sights, shall we fire?" asked a man in a chair.

"Fire at will. Knock them out of the sky." He said calmly

A loud hum was heard as a large cannon on the ships front began to glow. A small ball of energy formed around the cannon's mouth. The ball grew and grew until it was the size of a full grown oak tree trunk. The shot rang out and the ship rocked slightly as the ball was sent as a laser slicing into the ship ahead.

Flames and smoke spewed from the engine of the ship as it began a rapid falling descent onto the land below.

-------------------------------------------------

The halls of the Temple of Light were filled with glorious tapestries and paintings. Above on the ceiling were thousands of crystal chandeliers. Light seemed to glow and flow from the temple's every stone.

In a large round throne room sat the man from before. He still wore his robes; however his face was covered in a grim expression. He looked at a monitor floating before him.

"Damn!" he said as he saw the ship smoke and fall

The door opened and a man entered. "Sir I heard that Megaman is…."

"He just was shot down."

"Damn. How?"

"Bahamut II. Judge Uralhan, he fired the Enigma right at their rear engine…"

"Ah… did they escape?"

"No…."

"Then…. What happens now?"

"Either they fall and live, or they die in an explosion…."

"The four who once where used their powers to destroy the Chaos in our hearts, and yet the elements are still corrupt by Mind, Blade, Heart, and Chaos…."

"The four kings died long ago Nathan…."

"I know sir, but… the elements they once held haven't…. maybe…."

"NO! I will not use my powers to save them! If the warriors of Light die it will be without my involvement. Lan Hikari and Megaman are to die in two days…. They will live…. The others however……"

"I shall inform the Guardians…. That the Warriors of Light are dead…."

"Good… Call Master Omega…. Tell him….. I surrender… he may have the Crystal of Holy Light."

"As you wish your grace…"

------------------------------------------------------------

The ship rocked furiously. "What was that?!" cried Megaman

"_That _is the Bahamut II, the new version of the original Bahamut. It looks like they kept the old cannon. With the Enigma cannon…." Explained Alex as she was cut off by Balthier.

"We just lost our fourth and fifth engines. We're falling right out of the sky!"

"Well land somewhere!" cried Maylu

"I can't….we….will…..crash………."

"WHAT! Don't tell me that your giving up! The Balthier I know never gives up!"

"I…..can't….do it…….. we will crash before I can stop the ship……we….."

"Since when does a leading man die!" said Megaman

Balthier seemed to burn out. The light that once burned in his mind giving him plans and smart remarks burned out. He sat there, like a stone, and watched as they fell to the ground below.

"BALTHIER!" cried everyone in unison, "BALTHIER YOU HAVE TO TRY!"

"i….can't….do…it……i…."

A voice in Balthier's head stirred, _You are a fool! Sky pirating only bring death and danger! To become the scum of the skies you become a fool! You think you are grown up, you think your strong, you're not! You're a fool! A stupid fool! Without me you're nothing! When you leave you will realize I'm right. You will see that you should stay and join me. For once you step out of that door no longer are you my son. You will become nothing but a piece of trash!_ It was the voice of his father. That was what his father told him when he left.

"I can….i…am….the…..l……never……i…" he muttered

"Balthier please!" said Roll and Fran at the same time.

"I can do it can't i….i am the leading man! And he NEVER DIES!!!" cried Balthier as he pulled the ship up fiercely.

The ship quickly rose into the air but it was too late. The ship sharply hit the land below and sparks flew as it crashed into the land sliding along the earth and plowing into a mountain side. Megaman ran over to Roll during the decent and held him to her for protection. As they hit the ground the last words that where heard on the ship where:

"Megaman I love you!"

"Roll I love you!"


	8. CHAPTER 8: Old Earth, New Altaria

Flames cascaded down from the ship as it fell to the ground for its impact. It was all over, there was no way they could live. Flame mixed with air as the earth below joined the water waiting for the light of the explosion to spread darkness upon the people inside the ship ending their time.

A man in a white robe stood on a mountain top and saw the ship fall, "Seven who created us all shall now bring to them their fall. May death be quick, may pain now pass, for they shall die in a fiery blast." He read from a book in his hands. He dropped the book and ran to a village nearby, the book landed with its cover facing up, it read: Legend of the death of the Warriors of Light.

The ship crashed with a powerful force throwing our heroes around the land before them. A group of men in white robes came to the area and found a man wearing blue and a girl wearing pink. They ran to them and lifted them onto carts and people sped off to the village with them. More people gatherd up the other people and took them away.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So this is it…." Said Omega staring greedily at the crystal before him.

"Yes, now let's go before the Order finds us." Said Cid

"Now, now no need to be hasty. All things happen in due time."

"Alright but don't blame me if the Order catches you and you lose the crystal."

Omega stood over a small alter, before him shown two crystals, the Crystal of Flame and the Crystal of Light. He stole the fire crystal and the Order gave him the Light crystal so he wouldn't kill them. _Finnaly two of the seven crystals, soon Farado shall rise again and all the worlds will be MINE!!!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman stirred in his bed. A woman in a white robe ran to his side shouting, "Papa, papa he's awake!"

A tall man in a blue robe with a black hat and stave entered the room. He walked to Megaman's opposite side. Megaman slowly opened his eyes and looked at the two people standing over him.

"Where…..where…am….I?" he asked slowly, each time he breathed he felt like he was going to die.

"You're in the town of Sigmund outside the Capital of Galnedo." Said the girl.

"Where?" asked Megaman sitting up in bed.

"It's on the continent of Australia… or what once was Australia." Said the man.

"Oh….where's Roll?" Megaman asked as he saw that she wasn't there.

"Who, the girl? She's outside." Said the man as Megaman walked to the door. Megaman opened the door and saw Roll sitting on the stair crying. He silently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "It's me Roll…" he said smiling.

Roll turned, tears stopping, and flung herself onto him almost knocking him over.

"I thought…..you….where…d-dead….." she sobbed

"Nope…." He said.

Roll and Megaman held each other for a short while until they heard a shout from a field ahead of them. They looked up and Balthier, Lan, Maylu, Vann, Ashe, Fran, and Basch walked toward them.

The people all stopped as they said hi and realized that they were all alive.

"What happened?" asked Megaman.

"We crashed here two months ago. You've been in a coma for all that time." Said Lan

"WHAT!" cried Megaman, _Two months…how?_

"In all that time you've been out Omega has spread all over the world. He's started using his crystals to control the world. Now the world has become what it was thousands of years ago. It looks and acts just like Altaria did." Said Ashe

"So he won?"

"No. He has the crystals of Fire, Wind, Water, Light, and Dark. We have Earth and Time. But he still has enough to rule the world." Said Maylu

"He's used his power to bring the past here. Now the Den-Tech we know has became the Imperial City of Altaria Minor." Said Lan.

"…where are the others? Chaud, Protoman, Alex, Dex, and Gutsman where are they?" asked Megaman as he took all the information in.

"We don't know…. Dex and Gutsman went missing after the crash, Alex joined a resistance group in Altaria Major, and Chaud and Protoman….. we don't know….." said Balthier.

"We have to stop Omega!" said Megaman as the truth of what had happened deepened upon him, his friends had been taken, his world was in shambles, and Omega made his girlfriend cry.

"Yes… well we had better talk about that…" said Fran with a grim look.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The towers of Castle Feliray where almost completely renewed. Omega and Cid watched as it was being built from the deck of the ship _Valtome_. The castle was decked in dark green flags, the color of Feliray, and white marble brick. Thousands of people, guards, slaves, and workers ran about building the massive castle.

"So, now that the Warriors of Light are out of the way we can set our eyes on the Resistance movement." Said Dr. Cid, breaking a long silence.

"So," said Omega walking toward a large map of Old Earth, New Altaria, "Where exactly are they functioning from?"

"Well we first picked up their tracks in Old Washington, the capital of the United States, and then we found a Resistance pendant at an Airship construction center in New Kangalm City. Finally we found the some resistance dogs hiding in Altaria Minor." Said Dr. Cid, pointing to dots on the map, as he spoke of the places on the map they lit up and showed pictures of the places and what they found.

Omega looked angry that the Resistance had been sighted in so many areas. "Bring in the Black Knight and the Ebony Sage I have work for them." He bellowed to a group of guards.

A loudspeaker announced for them to come to the room where the doctor and Omega stood. A boy wearing a long white and black robe entered the room with a taller boy in black amour carrying a odd looking laser like sword.

"You called 'milord." Said the Knight

"Yes. I have a job for you. I would like you to go the Altaria Minor and defend the Flagship Terra. Today it will be launching for the flight to the Gate and I don't want to be interrupted." Said Omega.

"As you wish 'milord." Said the Knight

"Shall I follow him 'sire?" asked the Sage

"No. I would have you come with me to the labs I need to find the Nero-Nethicite samples so I can finish the cannons on the Terra." Said Dr. Cid.

"Very well sir, when shall we depart?"

"Now if you don't mind."

"After you sir."

----------------------------------------------------------

"You see Megaman Omega has joined Dark Star with the Empire of Arcadia from Ivalice. They have created the Imperial Sentinel Army of the Crystals, or easier, ISAC. ISAC has been controlling the entire world now. Dr. Cid has constructed new airships and the Castle Feliray has been rebuilt. Soon Count Farado will be released." Said Fran explaining to Megaman what has happened in two months.

"Wow…"

"There's more. When he took the crystals he destroyed the alters; now the elements are falling apart. Soon the world will fall into Chaos. If he uses all the crystals the world will lose its balance and Count Farado will arise as a god of Chaos and destroy everyone and everything."

"So what can we do?" asked Megaman

"Two things, we either join Cid and Omega, or we find the ancient weapons Excalibur, Masume, Gunwale, Zagabrath, Hatera, Felior, Yosula, Tidus, and Sun-Cryst." said Balthier

"Well then, let's get started shall we." Said Megaman


	9. CHAPTER 9: Roll Taken!

"So how are we going to find these weapons?" asked Lan

"Well, we need to split up into groups…" said Ashe

"OK. Who goes with who?" asked Vann.

"I'm going with Megaman." Said Roll

"Ok. I'm going with Lan." Said Maylu.

"Let's do this, me, Roll, and Balthier are a group. Vann, Ashe, and Basch are a group. Lan, Maylu, and Fran are a group." Said Megaman

"Ok. So who goes where?" asked Lan

"Well Megaman's group can go to the north, me to the south, and Lan to the west. To the east is Altaria so we'll wait until where all together to go there." Said Vann

"Agreed." Said Megaman.

-----------------------------------

"This is it." Said Cid

"This? It's nothing more than a stone." Said the Sage

"Oh-no, it's much more than a stone. This Nero-Nethicite has the power to control those around it and the all the elements."

"Oh. So it's powerful?"

"Oh yes. With this I could destroy an entire city and then still have enough power to rebuild the city and do it fifty times over."

"Wow!"

"So what do I need to do?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked, I need you to escort me saftly with this Nethicite to the city of Altaria Central."

"Altaria Central! That's the center of the empire! Can't Omega just take you on the Bahamut?"

"Oh-no. He's using it to track down the Rebellion, I think their called the White Rose."

-------------------------------------------------

Megaman, Roll, and Balthier all exited the village with some new directions. The town elder told them to go to Port Volta to the north and take the ferry to Flarine. There they were to meet the Rebel General Xavier. He was to enlist them and then they where to take the ship _Kanto_ to Altaria Central to find Excalibur.

Megaman and his group had boarded a transport coach to the city. The coach seats where covered in a red velvet cloth. Megaman and Roll sat together with Balthier across from them.

"So Balthier, what does this Excalibur do?" asked Megaman

"It's a sword that can channel the power of Earth through its wielder and into the target. With it and the other great weapons we can control the elements without the crystals."

"Wow." Said Megaman, thinking of all the things the sword could do.

There was a silence for a short time until Roll spoke.

"Mega?" She said looking at him.

"Yes?" he asked

"… What's going to happen to us…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well….when you fight Omega…. What's going to happen to me if you….. y-you know….."

Megaman pulled Roll into his lap and looked her straight in her eyes. "Nothing will ever happen to me, or you. I will always be here Roll…" he said cradling her as she giggled softly.

Balthier rolled his eyes and chuckled. "When you two are done with your mushy little love fest I'd like to inform you that we have arrived."

--------------------------------------------------

Dr. Cid and the Sage stood outside the Temple of Excalibur. The Sage looked as though he was ready to fight.

"So are you sure that Megaman and his friends are coming here?" asked the Sage

"I'm one-hundred percent certain. He will come here, otherwise he won't be able to defeat Count Farado."

"So what must I do?" asked the Sage darkly

"Simple, when Megaman comes kill him! Meanwhile I will be on the ship readying the Nethicite. We will test it on his friends first."

------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Maylu entered a large temple. Fran stayed outside to watch for intruders, of course Lan and Maylu where intruders but that doesn't matter right now.

Lan walked up to a large alter and saw a gun placed upon it.

Maylu walked to Lan's side, "Is this the weapon we're looking for?" she asked

"Yep."

Lan walked up to the gun and removed it from its place. As he did a siren was heard and the doors began to shut. Lan and Maylu ran to the exists with great haste, barely escaping the falling door.

------------------------------------------------

Megaman and Roll walked toward the door to the Temple of Excalibur. Megaman was looking at Roll and smiling when he saw something shining in the background. He suddenly jumped onto Roll knocking her to the ground. Balthier ran to the group and saw a bullet whiz past the young Navis.

"Megaman! Someone's shooting at us!" Balthier yelled as he ran across the desert sand toward the temple doors, where Megaman and Roll were.

Megaman jumped to his feet making sure Roll stayed down and ran toward Balthier. They each drew a gun and scanned the horizon for the shooter. Then they saw him. It was a tall man in a long robe. A hood covered his face, in his hand was a long revolver like gun, smoke carried from the barrel.

Megaman fired a barrage of gunfire at the figure. Each bullet missed, pushed away by some strong force field. The figure moved closer firing again and again at Megaman. Balthier fired toward the figure in unison with Megaman. Each shot bounced away again.

"How does he do that!?" cried Balthier when he had to reload his gun.

"I don't know, but if we don't do something soon we'll be outgunned!" cried Megaman as the figure became clearer.

The figure began to speak, "Master…..Omega said that I am to terminate you….i am the Ebony Sage, master of Arcane Magicks."

Another shot was fired at Megaman. Megaman rolled away from it just in time and could feel the bullet as it whizzed past. Roll screamed and Megaman's gaze centered on her. The Sage had appeared beside her and had grabbed her. Now he held the gun to her head and she screamed for Megaman.

"MEGA!" she screamed at him

"ROLL!" he screamed running toward her. The Sage and Roll suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the top of the temple.

"If you want to see her alive again, you will come to Altaria Castle in Altaria Central, alone, and without weapons. Surrender yourself and the girl goes free. Resist and she dies!" said the Sage in a menicing voice.

"MEGAMAN!" screamed Roll.

"Roll, I will save you no matter what!" he screamed back.

As the Sage and Roll began to disappear she whispered, "I love you…." To Megaman, Megaman read her lips and whispered back, "I love you too."

Balthier lifted his reloaded gun toward the Sage ready to fire when Megaman pushed the gun barrel down.

"What was that for, I could have shot him!" cried Balthier

"And you also could have hurt Roll!"

"So!? Megaman you're not in ACDC town! If you are in a situation where you can kill your target before he kills you, you'll have to take it, no matter who gets hurt! If you don't, then you will never be able to kill Omega!"

"I won't hurt her!"

"Fine then, we'll just let Omega do whatever he wants to her then, shall we?"

"NEVER!"

"Fine. Now come on, we need to get Excalibur."

"What about Roll!?"

"She can wait!"

Megaman turned a dark shade of red, "NO! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!"

"Megaman, we don't have time to save her."

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to save her!" and with that he ran. He ran as fast as he could toward the city. He was going to do whatever he could to reach Altaria Central, no matter what Balthier said. _I'm coming Roll…. Just hold on!_


	10. CHAPTER 10: Shot in Altaria Central!

Roll stood in a large round room inside Castle Altaria. The room held a long table in the center and chairs all around. To the north and south walls there were two large double doors. One set was open wide; Roll stepped through and saw Megaman Omega sitting beside Dr. Cid.

"As I said Dr I will not allow you to…. Ah Roll how nice to see you, come in." said Omega realizing Roll's presence. Beside Omega was the Sage and beside him was the Black Knight.

"What do you want with me Omega!?" Roll asked spiting his name.

"Simple. I want Megaman, and with you he will come racing in here to save you. When he does, he will surrender and I will finally win. Then Count Farado and I will control the entire world and no one can stop us!"

"NEVER! Megaman will never let you win!"

"HA! Black Knight take her to her room. Make her feel comfortable, and provide whatever she wants, within reason that is."

The Black Knight walked toward Roll and allowed her to walk first. _Megaman hurry…._ Thought Roll as she was pushed thought the double doors.

------------------------------------------------

"I need a flight to Altaria Central!" said Megaman to the sturdiest at the air port.

"Alright, here's your ticket. Flight number six seven nine." She said as she handed him a ticket.

Megaman raced through the crowds and took his seat on the ship. _Don't worry Roll. I'm coming…._

-------------------------------------------------

"Damn that stupid boy!" cried Balthier as he returned to the city where he met with everyone else. They had found two weapons so far but now Megaman and Roll where gone. Balthier explained everything to the group and they all voted on racing after him.

The group ran into a large office where the Marquis of the city of Port Flarine stayed. His name was Marquis Gladure Baltom Flarine IX. He wore a long royal robe of brown and red. His hair was a salt and pepper mix. He looked tired in his age of forties, much more tired than many others of that age looked.

"Please Marquis we need a ship to Altaria Central!" cried Lan.

"Why?" asked the Marquis, who was a resistance member and would help any other part of the resistance, which Lan and the group where part of.

"Megaman ran off to the city to fight Omega and we need to stop him!"

"WHAT! That's suicide!" cried the Marquis

"I know sir. That's why we need your help!" said Vann

"Ok, this is a card key to the port, use this key to activate the ship, _Flare, _she's the fastest ship I own. She'll get you to Central in no time." Said the Marquis handing Lan a card key.

"Thank you." Said Maylu as they ran from the room.

------------------------------------------------------

Megaman got off the ship and looked around, Altaria Central was a huge city. Building towered over him as ships whizzed by transporting people all around. He ran toward a large group of guards who recognized him immediately.

"I want to see Lord Omega." Said Megaman to the captain

"Ah, Megaman, Omega has been waiting for you. Please come with us."

The castle was huge. Towers scrapped the sky and long flags draped the windows of each one. The stair and pathway of the castle was draped in an elegant blue and gold carpet. The castle was white marble with stained glass windows everywhere. Over the castle doors was the Dark Star insignia. Omega was inside and he had Roll.

Megaman marched into a large throne room accompanied by a group of guards. Standing at the end of the room was Roll. Sitting in the chair was Omega and beside him was Dr. Cid. The room was made of white marble, and north wall held a picture of Omega and the floor was draped with a blue and black carpet.

When Megaman entered the room the guards that followed him moved toward Omega. Roll smiled when she saw Megaman. _Yes! I knew you'd come!_ She thought. Omega's expression was a devilish smile. He had Megaman right where he wanted him. stepped forward and began to speak.

"Welcome Megaman. I presume that you didn't bring any weapons, but just in case. Guards, search him!" the guards stepped forward and searched Megaman up and down and found no weapons. The guards then returned to their positions and waited for an order.

"You said that if I came unarmed and alone that you would release Roll." Said Megaman

"Yes your right. Fine take the girl." Said the doctor pushing Roll at Megaman. Megaman caught Roll and smiled at her as she looked at him.

"Now Megaman. If you will, please come here. We traded the girl, now it's time for you." Said Omega

Roll looked at Megaman filled with sorrow. "No" she whispered to him. Megaman smiled and looked toward Omega. Almost, as if the world was a giant shoot out, Megaman pulled his gun out and shot Omega, Omega shot Megaman. ran to the door as guards ran in. Suddenly in the chaos filling the room Roll screamed. Megaman turned to see her lying on the floor bleeding. She had been shot, and it was his fault.

Megaman grabbed Roll and knelt on the floor. Suddenly the guards that had entered the room, who now stood near Omega, turned their swords toward Omega. The guards removed their helmets to reveal that they were Lan, Maylu, Balthier, Fran, Ashe, Bash, and Vann. They kept their swords pointed at Omega so he couldn't move.

Megaman held Roll's head and began to speak to her, as tears streamed down his face. Roll was covered in blood from the gunshot wound on her chest. She looked at Megaman weakly and sobbed herself as she saw him crying. Roll was in pain from the shot, and Megaman was in pain just by looking at her.

"…..Roll… please don't die….." Megaman whispered as his tears fell upon Roll's face mixing with her own.

"Mega….." was all Roll could say in her state of pain. More blood flowed from the wound as she spoke. Lan and the others were all looking at the two of them sadly, they still had their swords at Omega.

Omega chuckled darkly, "How sweet…" he said disgusted. Balthier pointed his sword harder at Omega when he spoke.

Suddenly a strong force of wind shattered the windows of the castle. The winds filled the room and blew our heroes away from the throne were Omega sat. Omega stood and walked toward Megaman. Roll, weakly, lifted a small crystal into the air. A blue barrier surrounded her and Megaman. Omega backed away and a strong gale of black wind engulfed him. The gale subsided after a time and Omega was gone from the room.

Megaman picked up Roll and ran outside the castle with the others. When they left watched from the balcony.

"Run my little puppets, run! You won't go far. Soon Omega and I will raise Count Farado from his seal and this world will be MINE!"


	11. CHAPTER 11: An Old Freind Returns

Megaman sat in a chair at a hospital. Roll lay in the bed beside him asleep. Megaman placed his hand on Roll's as a tear slid down his face. Megaman looked at Roll and began to cry for the fifth time in an hour. Roll had been shot in Castle Altaria two days ago and she still hadn't woken up from the attack. The doctors all said that she would be fine, but Megaman knew that something was wrong.

The others were all sitting in Castle Altaria talking about what had happened. Lan, Maylu, and Fran had just obtained the gun Hatera before they found the others and attacked Omega. That was when Roll got shot. So far our heroes had the crystals of Earth and Time, and also the weapons Hatera and Excalibur.

Lan looked at Maylu and smiled lightly, "I wonder if Megaman is ok?" he asked

"The pain will pass in time. It always does. At least she's not dead." Said Balthier

----------------Three hours later--------------

Megaman sat in the chair asleep. Roll was waking up from her sleep. She looked around and the first thing she saw was Megaman sitting in the chair. Roll smiled, _I must have really worried him…_ she thought. As Roll watched Megaman she could hear him mumble in his sleep. A grim looked was on his face. _He must be having a nightmare…._

-------In Megaman's nightmare---------

Megaman stood on the roof of a tall tower. Roll lay unconscious before her at the center of the tower. Megaman's right arm was bleeding heavily, behind him Dr. Cid stood holding two large guns. In front of him was Omega. On the floor around Roll was a strange symbol. Roll lay in the center of it.

Omega muttered a strange sequence of words and the symbol began to glow. Roll's body disappeared and where she once was stood a man. He wore a long black robe with a white cape. On his head sat a white top hat with a black band. His shoes were a shining black lacquer. He wore a monical and had a short moustache with fair colored skin.

Megaman screamed in pain as a gunshot hit his right shoulder. The man before him stepped forward and picked Megaman up by his neck.

"Hello Master Megaman, I am Count Farado." The figure said in a dark voice, with a heavy British accented.

Megaman choked from the man's grip. He tried to move but to no avail. Suddenly Megaman heard a scream and saw Lan and Maylu laying on the ground bleeding from a gunshot. Then a rush of sightes filled his mind, Roll bleeding, a city buring, Farado destroying the crystals, Omega shooting Lan, Maylu falling from a ship, fire exploading in the sky, a war breaking out, and finnaly him kissing Roll.

Megaman jumped awake screaming, thus scaring Roll making her scream.

-----Outside the nightmare----

Roll watched Megaman's expressions change rapidly. _What's happening to you?_ She thought. Roll lifted herself from the bed and walked, clumsily, to Megaman. She wrapped herself in a hug around him.

Suddnely he jumped awake screaming. Roll screamed from the sudden noise and held Megaman tighter.

"….Roll……what are you doing?" Megaman asked stunned that she was out of bed

"Helping you." She said happily

"How?"

"You looked scared so I decided to give you a hug, but you woke up and scared me."

"…….i'm sorry….."

"What happened in your dream?" Roll asked ending the hug, looking at him eye to eye.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." She said smiling.

Megaman smiled and began to explain his dream.

-----Inside Castle Feliray-------------

Megaman Omega and Dr. Cid looked at the floor of the building and watched as a group of mages painted a symbol onto the floor.

"Soon master Farado will rise again…." Said

"Yes….and Megaman will die!"

Cid turned and looked at Omega, "Why do you want him dead so much?"

"Because he tried to kill me before!"

"So how did you come back?"

"When I died I saw a strange crystal, the crystal spoke and told me that if I resurrected Count Farado that I would live forever!"

"Ah….but what if Farado kills you?"

"I won't matter, at least someone will kill Megaman for me. How did you come back?"

"I guess it was the crystals. I heard a voice tell me to find a man named Omega, that he would lead me to becoming immortal…"

------Back with Megaman and Roll----------------

Megaman just finished telling Roll about his dream when Lan entered the room with a surprise. Behind him stood a young man with multi colored eyes, fair skin, and long black hair. It was Joshua! One of the people who helped Megaman defeat Omega and Dark Star.

"Hello Megaman, Roll, it's nice to see you again." Said Joshua. He looked different, he wore a suit of black armor and held a long-sword at his waist. He looked like some sort of knight.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Roll to her friend

"I came to see if you were ok. The whole resistance knows that you got shot."

"The resistance! Your part of the White Rose!?" cried Megaman

"I am the founder to be exact."

"Wow!" said Megaman and Roll at the same time.

"I came here for some help. I thought that you might want to help us fight Dark Star again."

Megaman stood and Roll followed, "Sign me up!"

---Inside Cathedral Del'Rosa-----

Cathedral Del'Rosa was a large flying church. It had existed for thousands of years awaiting its use. The resistance had found it and now used it as their base. It was made of black stone, carved from the side of a large mountain. Large stained glass windows covered the gothic towers of the grand cathedral.

Joshua led Lan, Maylu, Roll, Balthier, Vann, Ashe, Basch, and Fran into a large round room. Inside this room was a long oak table. Sitting at the table was Dex and Gutsman!

"Dex! Gutsman! Your alive!" cried Megaman and Roll in unison.

"As soon as the ship crashed Joshua found us. Ever since then we've been here waiting for the war to begin." Said Dex

"What war?" asked Lan

"The war that we shall all be a part of soon Lan." Said a voice from the back of the room. Two figures stirred and the Black Knight and Ebony Sage stepped out.

Megaman drew his sword and ran at the Sage ready to kill him. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ROLL!!!" he screamed thrusting the sword at the Sage. The Sage quickly dogged and hit Megaman's back, hard enough to make Megaman scream.

"That's enough!" yelled Balthier.

Joshua steaped forward and the Sage and the Knight removed their helmets and hoods. The room was filled with gasps as everyone saw that the knight was Protoman and the sage was Chaud.

"Chaud! Protoman!" cried Maylu, "We thought you where dead!"

"No, only taken out for a short time." Said Chaud

Megaman turned to Chaud, anger covering his face. "Why did you take Roll? Why did you shoot me?!" he yelled at him.

"I was working for Omega so I could kill him. You where supposed to get Roll out of the throne room, not keep her there while you fight! I was going to have you come, take Roll, leave then I would kill Omega and Cid!" yelled Chaud angry for his plan not working

"DO NOT YELL AT ME YOU #!$%^%! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!!"

"MEGAMAN THAT"S ENOUGH!" screamed Roll.

Megaman instantly stopped and looked at Roll, she was crying, tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't fight Mega…..please….." she begged burying her face in her loves chest.

Megaman held the girl tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry Roll…."

Joshua cleared his throat and the group looked at him.

"Well, now that we are all together again I would like to tell you that the Cathedral is in route to Castle Feliray, where Cid and Omega are trying to resurrect Count Farado."

"Ok. So what's the plan?" asked Megaman.

"The resistance has gathered all the weapons we need to fight. Megaman, you take Excalibur, Balthier: Hatera, Roll: Masume, Lan: Gunwale, Maylu: Zagabrath, Basch: Felior, Ashe: Yosula, Vann: Tidus, and Fran you take the Sun-Crystal. I will use the sword of my own, Dark Shadow."

"Ok. How do we get into the castle?"

"Simple. The cathedral has thousands of airships inside it. When we arrive the fleets will disembark and attack Feliray. You are to board the _Tiamat_, once onboard you will be auto piloted down onto the grounds of the castle. Then you can split up, and begin the attack. Farado will be on the top floor with Omega and Cid."

"Ok. What weapons will Dex, Gutsman, Chaud, and Protoman use?"

"They each have their own resistance weapons, Dex: Finrir, Gutsman: Red Rose, Chaud: Ebony Bow, and Protoman: Ivory Blade."

With that Megaman looked at Roll and smiled, "Are you ok?" he asked. Roll looked scared.

"…..i'm worried about you Mega….what if you get hurt……or else……"

"Roll don't worry I'll be fine." He said hugging Roll tightly. Roll sobbed into his chest and held onto him.

"…..Megaman I love you." She cried.

"I know. I love you too." He said.


	12. CHAPTER12:Final Battlept1:Feliray Castle

Megaman and friends sat in the ship ready for it to begin its decent onto the castle below. Roll looked out the window and saw thousands of ships firing at one another. It reminded Roll of when they fought Dark Star before.

**FLASHBACK TO MEGAMAN: LOVE PAIN AND SORROW**

"How did I live?"

"I brought you back. Once I kill you myself I can live forever. This land will soon be mine! Prepare to die by my blade!"

Nocturnes floated about the deck. Megaman grabbed his sword and readied himself. Nocturnes was much stronger than he was, he could tell just by looking at him. _This is going to be hard._ Nocturnes dived at Megaman. Megaman couldn't move fast enough and was hit, thrown across the deck and hanging onto the side to stop from falling.

"I have housed myself inside you for years Megaman. I have seen the lust, power, hatred, and greed the humans hold. Once I am done with this world it shall be purged of all these things and more. It shall be a perfect world, join me Megaman. I know that you have wished this to be so, a peace filled world of happiness. Once the humans are gone it shall be realized. Join me!"

"NEVER! I will kill you just like all those others who hurt my friends and family!"

"Hm, you care for those foolish humans. You do know what they will do when they have had their fill of you, don't you? They will cast you aside. Just like garbage."

"NO! They're friends, they would never do that."

Nocturnes could see that he couldn't win, so he played the last card of his deck, "What about Roll? Why all the humans are gone, the viruses will leave. Then you two can live together happily."

Megaman's pupils retracted; _When I die he'll kill Roll!_ "DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS!"

"And why not? Oh yes that's right, you love her! HAHAHAHA! You two could never be together anyway, your too weak to defeat me, so how could you ever defend her?!"

Just as he finished this speech he was struck in the back by gunfire. Looking behind him he saw Roll,Lan,Maylu,Chaud,Dex,Protoman,Gutsman,Colonel,Samantha,Joshua,Olivia,and Jason.

"Don't you ever talk about me like that again!" said Roll as smoke carried from her buster.

**END FLASHBACK**

Roll sat watching the planes fight. A tear rolled down her cheek, she remembered when Megaman died, and doctor Hikari had to bring him back, and on her birthday of all days.

Roll looked over to Megaman. His face wore a blank look. He seemed sad, happy, mad, and scared all at the same time.

Suddenly a speaker came on and the group heard Joshua speaking, "We are now departing for Castle Feliray."

------Inside Castle Feliray-----

Megaman Omega and Dr. Cid stood watching as their army clashed with the resistance.

"And so it begins…." Said Omega.

"Yes, but will it be enough."

"It will be….we just need that girl."

A guard entered the room, "Sirs, I would like to report that a ship has landed in the gardens. Megaman and the girl have been sighted."

"Excellent. Escort our guests in…." said Omega smiling darkly.

-----In the Castle Feliray gardens-------

Megaman locked swords with a guard again and again as Roll fired her bow at them. Lan and Maylu were fighting a large man on horseback, while Chaud and Protoman fought a mage. The others ran toward the door killing others in their way. Other resistance members covered the grounds. Some were net navis, others humans with swords. Of course when a navi can become human it's hard to tell which ones which.

Megaman and the group ran through the double doors to the inner parts of Castle Feliray and split up. Group one: Megaman, Roll, Lan, and Vann. Group two: Balthier, Dex, Chaud, Protoman, and Maylu. And group three : Fran, Basch, Ashe, Joshua, and Gutsman.

Group One went upstairs, two downstairs, and three remained on the central level. This fight was about to get fun.

----------Group One --------------

Megaman and Roll ran faster than Lan and Vann. They ran at a extremely fast pace toward the throne room. They threw the doors open and saw Dr. Cidolfus standing before them, two large guns in his hands.

"Welcome to hell." He said shooting at Megaman.

Megaman dived to the left, missing the shot. Roll ran to a pillar and fired at Cid from there. Cid dodged the bullet and fired at Lan, who was struck in his right arm. Lan cried out and ran at Cid with his sword. Vann followed suit and ran at his as well. Roll unleashed a barrage of gunfire toward Cid as Megaman ran at him as well. A strong force bounced everyone back and Cid laughed.

"The Nero- Nethicite I hold is strong enough to keep the paling around me up for a thousand years. You'll never break it!"

Megaman and the others hid behind pillars as Cid fired at them. Megaman jumped and grabbed hold of a ledge above him. He pulled himself up and shot the pillar next to Cid. The pillar crumbled and fell onto Cid knocking his paling down for a short moment. The short moment was enough for Roll to fire at least ten shots at him. Cid screamed and the paling returned.

Cid shot at Roll and hit her hard. Roll fell to the floor, her right arm bleeding. Megaman winced at the sight and jumped at Cid. Cid fell back and the paling dropped. Megaman hit three good strikes on Cid before the paling returned.

"How does this keep happening!?" Cid screamed. "The Nethicite shouldn't be changing in and out like this! Only the eighth element can do that!"

Megaman swung again and the paling fell again. Cid screamed as Roll fired at him along with Lan and Megaman's constant slashing. Vann turned and began to fight with a group of guards who stormed the room.

Cid fell to the floor and looked at Megaman. "……only the eighth element can stop the Nero- Nethicite…. You must house the eighth element!"

"What is the element?" asked Megaman

"….love…." Cid said as Megaman impaled the sword through Cid's chest.

Roll ran to Megaman. Megaman wrapped his arms around her and Lan and Vann joined up to them. Then the group looked up and saw a staircase that hadn't been there before. They ran up it ready to fight Omega and Count Farado.

-----------Group Two----------

Balthier, Dex, Chaud, Protoman, and Maylu all ran toward a large figure they saw. The figure hung to the walls like a shadow. The group entered a large room with no windows. Once they entered the room the door behind them disappeared.

The shadow on the floor rose into a being. The being took form, it looked a lot like Megaman. It was a black armored version of Megaman. It had long white hair, black armor with a long red scar, and its face looked melted. Like a candle after it has been used. And one fully attached wing on the left, the right one was broken off.

"What are you?" asked Maylu

The being spoke in a voice that sounded as though it was recorded and played in reverse, "I am Megaman Nocturnes. Master of the Blue Shadow."

Maylu gasped along with Chaud and Protoman. Megaman Nocturnes was the one that killed Megaman. They were sure that Nocturnes died in the explosion, until now.

Nocturnes floated into the air and dived at Maylu. Maylu was pushed out of the way by Balthier who unleashed a long barrage of gunfire before being struck by Nocturnes and thrown across the room. Balthier landed to the floor with a loud thud. Dex and Protoman ran forward shooting gun and bow alike at Nocturnes.

Nocturnes turned and threw a ball of flame at Dex knocking him down. Chaud then ran at Nocturnes and pierced his left wing. Nocturnes remembered when Megaman destroyed his right wing. Nocturnes fell to the floor as a black gel, like blood, seeped over him. Nocturnes fired a barrage of fire balls at Maylu. She barely dodged them as they whizzed past.

Protoman and Balthier stood and fired at Nocturnes. A bullet struck his eye, an arrow in his arm. Nocturnes fell to the floor screaming. Maylu approached him at blade point, "How did you come back?" she asked.

"Count Farado brought me back. I brought Omega and Cid back. We three are to use the element of Love to resurrect Farado. So we brought Cid's world into yours so that we can capture Megaman and Roll. Once they show love for each other Count Farado will be resurrected and both worlds will fall into despair!"

"So your saying that if Megaman and Roll kiss, then Farado comes back?" asked Balthier

"They don't need to kiss…..a hug would do fine…… but probably saying that they love each other would be best. Don't worry though, you won't be there to watch them die. Because you won't leave this room alive. I still have the Blue Shadow virus in me!"

"NO!" screamed Maylu as she realized that now they would all die. The blue shadow virus attacked nerves in humans and destroyed them one by one causing great pain. For navis it instantly deletes them. But now that the navis were human they would experience the pain as well.

-------Group Three-------------------

Fran, Basch, Ashe, Joshua, and Gutsman all ran up a flight of stairs. They had all just fought two waves of fifty guards and needed to find the others. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from a wall. Gutsman reared back and smashed the wall. Maylu, Chaud, Protoman, Balthier, and Dex all lay unconscious in the floor. A blue mist surrounded them and the third group.

Fran ran to Balthier, Basch to Maylu, Ashe to Chaud, Gutsman to Dex, and Joshua to Protoman. Maylu lifted her head and looked at Basch, "the virus is spreading…….Megaman and Roll……separate them or….Farado will…….rise…….pleas-e…h-help…." She trailed off.

"Damn. Now the whole army will be infected by the virus!" yelled Ashe

"Let us hope that Megaman can kill Omega quickly….." said Fran.

-------------------Group One: Tower of Time-------------

Megaman, Vann, Lan, and Roll all looked up and saw that the tower they were ascending was enormous. All around them were painting of old kings and queens of kingdoms around the world. Finally after a long amount of time of ascending the tower the group reached a flat roof.

The tower was one of five separate towers. They were on the south side of the castle. To the north was the Tower of Space, east Tower of Life, west Tower of Unity, and in the center Tower of Love. Each tower was joined by a large bridge. Omega stood on the Tower of Love, a taller tower then the one our heroes stand upon.

The group ran to the east climbing to a flight of spiral stairs that grew to the side of the Tower of Love. They ran up the stairs reaching a large open area on top. However when Lan and Vann tried to enter the roof a barrier stopped them.

Megaman and Roll now stood alone on the tower. They looked forward and saw Omega wearing a long ceremonial robe. In his hand was a long blade. He looked menacingly at the group.

It was time to fight!


	13. CHAPTER13:Final BattlePt2:Count Farado

Omega stepped forward. Roll drew her gun and Megaman his sword. Rain tumbled down onto the roof making it slippery.

"Welcome to Castle Feliray, resting place of Count Farado, and your tomb!" cried Omega as a second sword appeared in his hand.

Megaman pushed Roll back and Ran at Omega. Omega took the hit and grabbed Megaman's wrist. Omega twisted his hand and Megaman's hand twisted all the way around in a three-sixty turn. Megaman screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching his shattered wrist.

"You can't defeat me!" Omega bellowed. Just as he said that a bullet his chest, Roll stood behind Megaman, her gun smoking from the shot.

Omega ran at Roll who dodged the blow and fired again. The shot hit and Omega stumbled backwards as more shots hit again and again. Blood began to seep from the wounds on Omega's body.

Megaman tried to grip his sword, but to no avail his hand was completely useless. So he shot at Omega with his buster arm. It brought great pain to Megaman but he cast it aside to help Roll.

Roll fired a second barrage of bullets upon Omega and Omega fell backwards. He grabbed Rolls foot as he fell, sliding on the slick wet roof. Roll and Omega went sliding toward the edge of the roof. Megaman grabbed Roll with his good arm and pulled her up just in time. Omega lost his grip and fell, bouncing along the rocky sides of Castle Feliray, into the ocean below.

Megaman gripped Roll tightly and kissed her. Roll fell into the kiss and the two became lost in what was happening. The tower was named the Tower of Love for a reason. A spell was placed on the tower that made someone become uncontrollably in love with someone else. Megaman and Roll couldn't be separated no matter what happened to them.

Suddenly they broke the kiss as the Tower began to shake. Lightning flashed and the symbol on the floor erupted into a burst of light. From the center of the floor a black cloud arose. The cloud moved and took shape.

The lightning grew fiercer as the figure became Count Farado. Count Farado looked exactly as Megaman had dreamed him. He looked down at Megaman and Roll smiling darkly.

He bowed and spoke, "Hello, I am Count Farado of Feliray." He said in his British ascent.

"Count Farado!" screamed Lan and the others as they all climbed up the tower. The barrier was now gone and the virus had passed through everyone. Now that Omega was dead the virus was with him.

Count Farado spread his cape and a dark cloud flowed from around him engulfing everyone. Everything seemed to spin as the group found themselves standing in mid-air. They stood in the air with large patches of sharp crystal all around. Farado drew his cane and pointed the orb on the end to one of the crystals. Fire spewed from it and surrounded Farado like a shield.

"Now, shall we dance?" he asked to everyone.

Megaman ran at Farado and was brushed aside by Farado moving his eyes. Clearly Farado was strong considering that just looking at Megaman threw his around the room. Lan ran toward him with Protoman following. Farado chucked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the two boys disappeared from sight.

"LAN! PROTOMAN!" Maylu screamed as they dissipated. Balthier fired at Farado, each bullet bounced away gracefully.

"Damn! How do you hurt this guy!?" he screamed

"Earth and Fire, Wind and Water, Light and Dark, Time and Unity. Elements of our world that hold us here, break the order that you hold dear. Open the gates to Hell and back. Give me the power of ancient kings, the power of the nine elements, the final one. Give to me the power of LIFE!!!!" recited Farado.

When the rhyme was done a circle of magic engulfed him. Rays of the magic touched the ground and it turned to a strange crystal. The crystals shown and the weapons our heroes held disappeared like ash in the wind.

**Wind blew strongly, fire appeared around everyone, the earth shook, the water's raged, light flashed, darkness grew, time slowed, and life died.**

All around Megaman a wall of flame appeared. The ground below, as clear as it was, cracked. Winds blew across the field, water spouted from nowhere. Light housed in the weapons they held broke. Darkness radiated from the crystals around them. Count Farado raised his hands and Megaman and Roll were lifted into the air.

Spinning his hands they turned. Faster and faster they went. Megaman crashed to the ground, followed by Roll. Vann and Balthier ran at Farado who hit them, brushing them aside.

Out of nowhere a large black door appeared. Farado entered it followed by our heroes. They now stood on a large air ship, floating above Castle Feliray. The deck of the ship was large and guards stood ready to fight.

Megaman and Roll ran toward Count Farado, the others turned and fought the guards. It was going to be a bloody battle.

--------On board the ship Altaria --------

A man in white knights armor stood on the bridge of the ship watching the battle around him. The resistance was winning; at least they were until _Terra_ lifted off. Now that the gunship was flying above Castle Feliray, Dark Star was winning.

A man in black armor ran up to the man in white.

"Sir, we have good and bad news." The black man announced

"What is it?" asked the white man in an echoed voice

"It seems that Count Farado has began to attack Megaman and co. onboard the _Terra_."

"So what's the good news?"

"That was the good news. The bad news is that if they don't stop Farado in fifteen minutes the entire planet and both worlds are going to explode!"

"WHAT! How!?"

"It seems that Farado rose, had Cid and Omega killed, rose Nocturnes and is using his life force to stay alive. Now Farado can use Nocturnes connection to Megaman to control Megaman."

"HOW!"

"Well, since Nocturnes is a part of Megaman, when he controls Nocturnes he controls Megaman."

The man in white sighed, "…..I'm boarding the _Terra_. Megaman needs my help."

"But Sir!"

"Do not command me solider, I earned the right to become the resistance admiral for a reason. To kill Nocturnes and Farado! I will board that ship, and I will help Megaman."

"As you wish Admiral Samuel."

---------Back to Count Farado--------

Megaman armed his gun. Roll armed hers as well waiting for Farado to attack.

Count Farado lifted into the air and a shadowy figure lifted from the deck. Now standing before them all was Megaman Nocturnes, the one who killed Megaman.

"YOU!" cried Megaman, "How are you still alive!?"

"I'm alive because you are Megaman. I am your shadow, your greed, your lust, your power. As long as you exist I shall as well!"

Roll gasped as Nocturnes allowed Farado to hit him. Megaman suddenly felt the pain that Nocturnes felt.

"See, we are joined. If I die, you will as well. That's what killed you, not the virus, not the explosion, ME! Now that Count Farado has me, he has you as well."

Megaman gasped, this was it. He had lost. Farado could kill Nocturnes right there and Megaman would die with him.

"Nocturnes shoot Roll." Ordered Farado

"NO!!" screamed Megaman.

Nocturnes turned and fired a round a Roll. Suddenly Megaman turned and shot Roll too. Roll's face was filled with despair and betrayal, _Why would Mega shoot me?_ She thought as she fell to the metal deck below.

Megaman screamed and looked at his own hands. He just shot Roll, the girl he loved.

Nocturnes and Farado laughed, "You see Megaman. Whatever I do, you do. Surrender, you can't win."

Megaman looked at his hands and then at Roll. He ran to Roll's side crying. He lifted her head with his arm and held her there.

"Roll….I'm sorry….." he cried as she looked at him, blood covering her. One gunshot had struck her arm, the other her chest.

Roll cried and gasped, "…it's ok Mega…. I know you didn't mean to……"

Megaman cried more and looked, filled with hate, at Farado and Nocturnes.

"Hahahahah! This is so…..disgusting!" said Nocturnes watching Megaman being torn apart by rage and sorrow.

"I agree. Nocturnes kill Megaman!" said Farado.

Megaman jumped up and ran at Nocturnes. Nocturnes jumped left, making Megaman jump left. Nocturnes stabbed himself, causing blood to appear on Megaman. Megaman fell screaming in pain. The others turned and saw that Megaman was losing and ran toward him, only to be stopped by a man in white armor.

"Turn back, I'll help Megaman, you get Roll to safety and escape from here NOW!" the man said.

The others obeyed and grabbed Roll and ran down the deck. Leaving the man in white, Megaman, Nocturnes, and Count Farado to battle it out alone.

As the group reached the end of the deck a small ship dropped down and a man told them to get it. It was just like a Halloween when they fought Dark Star, Megaman fought alone and they all ran. Suddenly they stopped.

Maylu turned to the man In white, who had escorted them down deck, "No. we won't leave Megaman! Not this time! We are his friends and we are going to help him, whether you like It or not!"

Maylu placed Roll on the deck and Fran stayed to care for her. Vann got in the ship with Ashe, Basch and Balthier to get help. Maylu ran down deck with Joshua, Chaud, Dex, and Gutsman and saw two boys lying on the deck unconscious. It was Protoman and Lan!

Maylu ran to Lan and Chaud to Protoman. Lan woke up when Maylu touched him.

"Lan! I thought you were dead!" Maylu screamed hugging onto Lan. Lan blushed as the girl hung onto him.

"I'm ok Maylu. Really I am." He said trying to reassure her that he was ok.

Chaud gripped Protoman's hand and hauled him up onto the deck. Protoman shook his friends hand and ran to Megaman's side to fight. Lan and Maylu looked around and saw two swords on the deck that the guards had left. They grabbed them and ran to Megaman. Chaud grabbed a sword and walked to Fran and Roll.

"Are you going to stay here and help her?" he asked Fran.

"Yes. She needs medicine. The others left to find some; I shall stay with the girl. You go and help your friends."

Chaud ran to Lan and Maylu's side. They stood beside Protoman, watching Megaman as he stood back up on the deck.

"Farado, you dirty bastard! I'm going to kill you!!" he screamed running at Farado.

Farado snapped his fingers and Nocturnes jumped in front of Farado. Lan threw a blade to Megaman, and Megaman thrust it into Nocturnes' chest. Blood spurted from both men; Nocturnes looked at Megaman with a maniacal grin.

"Now we all die!" Nocturnes screamed.

"No. Now you die!" Megaman said pushing Nocturnes off the ship, Nocturnes fell into the blades of the propeller on the back of the ship and split into hundreds of pieces.

Megaman could feel death creeping into him. He fell to the deck, his lungs begging for air. Lan and Maylu ran at Farado. Two blades pierced the man's coat and struck him.

Farado fell back onto the deck screaming in pain. Megaman drifted into darkness, the last thing he saw was Farado stand up and choke Lan and Maylu.


	14. CHAPTER 14:Final BattlePt3:Vs Megaman

Two bodies fell to the deck of the ship. Chaud and Protoman ran at Farado, Farado thrust them into a pole on the deck and they fainted from the force of the blow.

"Now Time is mine, Space shall devour, Unity shall be broken, as Love fails to gain it's power, and Chaos covers all!!"

Megaman lay on the deck bleeding to death. Roll lay on the deck crying as she watched Megaman, unmoving, dying. Fran looked at Roll and saw it, she saw how much that Roll loved Megaman.

A tear flowed down Roll's cheek. As the tear fell to the deck Fran pushed it toward Megaman. Like magic the tear obeyed and flowed down the deck and lay upon Megaman's broken body. Megaman could feel a strange force cover his body and he moved his fingers.

Slowly Megaman stood from the deck, his body was repaired as if nothing happened. He felt strong, much stronger than before. He looked around and saw his friends all hurt.

Joshua ran at Farado screaming, he knew it would be his end. The sword from Joshua's hand was thrust at Farado. He missed, and Farado threw him down the deck. Megaman watched as Joshua got up, bloody, and ran at Farado again, and again with the same result.

Joshua was determined to help his friends. Megaman saw this and smiled, he then ran at Farado with full force and knocked a surprised Farado to the ground.

Joshua knelt to the ground, he couldn't go on anymore. He knelt there and watched as the man in white ran at Farado. The man pulled a large crystal like blade from his belt and thrust it into Farado's body. Farado screamed in pain from the blade's impact. Megaman smiled and looked around. Each one of his friends suddenly stood from the deck, as healthy as before the fight.

Everyone gathered around Farado.

"This…t-this is n-not possible! H-how could I be d-defeated by a group of c-children!" Farado bellowed around the ship.

Above everyone the ships stopped fighting. They all halted and looked down, down before Megaman and the Count. Silence draped over the entire world. The Count of Feliray, Count Farado, the master of the elements was dead. Peace had been restored to everyone and everything.

Everyone turned and saw Roll standing behind them. She ran into Megaman's open arms and the two of them held each other for a long while, Roll sobbing into Megaman's chest.

"I thought that we were going to die!" she sobbed loudly

"I knew that we would win….we always do…" Megaman said.

Roll broke the hug and looked at Megaman with a stern motherly look, "no you didn't!" she said smartly.

Everyone laughed until they heard a noise behind them and turned. Count Farado's body had floated into the air. It moved like a puppet and glanced with black glassy eyes at Megaman.

Megaman and Farado's eyes connected. Suddenly Megaman's eyes became a black glass like film. He turned to Roll and pushed her down. He then ran to the end of the deck and rose into the air, his right arm becoming a sword, his left becoming Count Farado's cane.

"Megaman!?" cried Roll

Megaman spoke in a hypnotic voice, "No. I am Count Farado! You didn't think you could kill me that easily did you?"

"Megaman…." Trailed off Maylu as she looked at her friend being controlled like a puppet.

Megaman lifted the cane at Maylu and a ball of flame shot out at her. Lan pushed her out of the way only to be struck by the flame himself. The fire dissipated when it struck Lan, so he didn't burn, however it left a large mark on him and he fell in pain.

Maylu screamed and ran to Lan's side. Suddenly a barrage of gunfire struck Megaman. Megaman turned and saw a ship flying over head. Vann, Ashe, Basch, and Balthier all were sitting In the ship. Fran ran up to Megaman and fired arrow after arrow at him to distract him. Megaman didn't even turn, instead a spike of rock smacked into Fran sending her toppling across the deck.

Chaud and Protoman ran at Megaman swinging wildly. Roll stood on the deck stunned, _Friend against friend. This isn't right!_ She screamed to herself.

**Long ago when the land was born,**

**Seven crowns of magic we dorn.**

**Earth of life,**

**Fire of power,**

**Wind of knowledge,**

**Water of safety,**

**Light of beginnings,**

**Dark of endings,**

**Time of all things,**

**And Unity to bind them,**

**Two more were made to counter our power.**

**Life, maker and taker,**

**And Love creator and savior.**

**Each given to lines unknown ,**

**Handed down in sword and stone.**

**Until the day they all shall fall,**

**The nine great kings shall never call.**

**But on the day that each shall cease,**

**Unleashed shall be the final beast.**

**A friend we know, a friend we hate,**

**A friend we love, a friend we take.**

Roll stood and watched as Megaman shot, cut, slashed, burned, and threw each one of her friends all about the deck. Roll finally screamed out to Megaman.

Megaman turned and walked toward her. He looked her in the eyes. Roll was crying, each tear filled with a memory of her and Megaman. Megaman looked deeper into Roll's eyes and his own eyes flashed a spark of life. Megaman was still inside there, Roll just needed to find him!

----Meanwhile in Den-Tech City—

A dark cloud covered everyone and everything. People screamed and cried as flames engulfed their city. Death had fallen over all, and none could stop it.

Dr. Hikari stepped out from his office and looked around. The city looked as though it was it had been torn from the world and placed into another. Parts of the city were Den-Tech, others were of some strange medieval looking city. All around the doctor was death and destruction.

Dr. Hikari looked up into the sky and saw a large ship.

"Good luck Lan. You too Megaman." The doctor said to the wind blowing by.

----------Back on the deck of Terra------

Megaman looked deeper into Roll's eyes. Life flashed into his own eyes and then it was replaced by the black cloud that covered his mind.

"Who am i?" he asked inside his mind

"What am i? Who is this girl, I know her."

Roll looked as though her heart was being ripped out. The man she loved was killing her friends and she could do nothing to stop it.

She starred deeper into Megaman's eyes and then, she kissed him. Not a friendly kiss on the cheek, or a quick peck, no it was a hard passion filled kiss. Roll kissed Megaman; it was like kissing a stone. Megaman did nothing but stand there and take it.

Roll kissed harder, crying now, thinking Megaman was gone. Suddenly as she tried to pull away two strong arms bound her. Roll almost screamed until she realized that it was Megaman. Megaman was now kissing Roll just as she had kissed him. Roll fell into the kiss and realized that it wasn't Farado doing this, it was Megaman. Somehow the spell had broken.

A strange wind blew and a shadow seeped out of Megaman's body. It stood and looked at the two of them, it was Count Farado. He looked….happy, like a father would when he watches his daughter kiss the one she loves. Count Farado turned and an odd door appeared. He stepped inside without a word as the two navis continued their kiss.

Roll cried and fell into the kiss more, parting her lips ever so slightly so Megaman could slide his tongue inside. The two navi's continued their kiss as their friends stood from the deck of the ship and watched them.

The fighting all around them stopped. Peace filled the skies. The dark clouds that flowed over the world fell away and a blue sky shown through. Light filled the world and people cheered as they saw all the evils dissipate. Fire died, Earth remained still, Wind fell, Water evened, Light shown, Darkness broke, Time flowed forward, Space repaired, Love filled everyone, and Unity became the world.

Megaman and Roll broke their kiss, begging for air. Everyone on the deck cheered. Then they all looked around and saw a glove and a letter lying were Farado once was. Megaman picked it up and opened it, it read:

Dear Megaman and friends,

I am dearly sorry for the troubles I caused you all. I hope that one day we can all be friends. I realized that power, strength, and control over others is not right. Please forgive me, I realize now that there is more to ones life than that.

I once was the king of Feliray, master of darkness. The flow of Time was broken when Noctornes was split from you. He lusted for power, and so he reserected Dr. Cid of Ivalice and Megaman Omega of your world. The two worlds became bound when he teamed them together. He promised them eternal life and power if they brought me back into the world.

Nocturnes controlled Omega and Cid. He also controlled me. By you killing him he lost his grip on me. I tried to kill you so that Nocturnes could never return. But I see now that you will face any battle, any enemy without fear. I know now that you will destroy all shadows that threaten you.

Nocturnes will live on, as long as you live Megaman. But do not be discouraged I know that you can beat him, again and again.

I am returning to my world, Cid will return to his, and all the worlds shall be separate again. I am leaving you my glove, so you can always remember me, your new friends, and this war. I hope that one day….. one day we can all be friends……

Sincerely,

Count Farado of Feliray

Megaman smiled after reading the note aloud. He looked around and a door had appeared. Balthier, Fran, Ashe, Basch, and Vann all stood at the door. Everyone heard a voice and turned. Behind them stood Alex, the girl who saved Megaman and friends from Cid.

Alex joined Balthier and friends at the door and smiled at the others.

"It's been fun." Said Vann

"Maybe one day we will see you all again." Said Ashe

"Maybe, when we aren't fighting." Said Lan

"Until we meet again." Said Fran

"Goodbye, stay out of trouble." Said Basch

Balthier paused, "Well….off we go I guess. Please try and stay alive until the next time we meet."

Everyone laughed and waved their friends off. Megaman grabbed the glove and the note. Suddenly they all were gone in a flash of light. When they came to, they were on the streets of Den-Tech city. Everything was the way it was before Dark Star returned.

The city shined in its Christmas décor. Everyone cheered. It was all over, and they had all lived.

Roll looked at Megaman as a tear fell down her face.

"What's wrong Roll?" asked Megaman

"….it's just…. Do you think we will ever see the others again?" she asked

Megaman paused and looked at the sunset, "Yes….yes I know we will. Another time, another place. But we will see them again. I know it."

Roll laid her head on Megaman's shoulder. Megaman wrapped his arms around Roll. Lan looked at Maylu and they hugged each other. Everyone sat down on the side of the road and watched as the sun fell into the sea below.

Megaman looked into Roll's eyes and the two of them kissed. Lan looked at Maylu and blushed as he kissed her. Maylu giggled and hugged onto Lan.

Dr. Hikari stood on the balcony of his office and watched the young ones below. A figure behind him stepped out of the shadows.

"So is this the end?" asked the doctor

"No…..no this is just the beginning… the beginning of a long, long new year." The figure answered

"You don't think Dark Star will return do you?"

"No. But there are plenty of other people out there. In fact I heard of a strange organization called Zerox. I hear that they have created a new virus called the Ignitious Virus."

"I guess we need to tell them…"

"No." said the figure as it walked out from the shadows

"Why not Megaman?"

"Because, I don't need to know yet." Said a older looking Megaman

"Then why did you come to the past."

"To stop me from falling in love with Roll!" Older Megaman said.

"Why?"

"She will be the death of Lan and me…."

**Who is this older Megaman?**

**What is he doing here?**

**What does he mean that Roll will be the death of him and Lan?**

**Who is Zerox, what is the Ignitious Virus?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
